What's Going Down
What's Going Down is season 114 episode of HTFF. Plot Tromp appears walking down the street and looking for something valuable. He then bumps into Mono, who later gives a disgusted face to him before walks away. Mono later seen stopped near to the well and throws a penny into it. Curious, Tromp decided to check the well as soon Mono leaves. He can't see anything since the well is way too deep and dark. He's trying to see what's inside the well clearly, but later ended up falling down the well. Tromp wakes up and lights up his match to see what's inside the well. He sees many coins inside along with some trashes. He's happy seeing many coins inside but need to find a way to get out from the well. Mocha is seen walking near to the well and heard someone screaming. Tromp hoping someone would help him out and later sees Mocha above. Instead of helping him, Mocha just cheering him to get out of the well. Tromp trying to climb up the well but keep falling. He also trying to collect the coins inside the well and put them inside the bag he found inside. Tromp sees a rope and decided to use it to climb out the well. He trying to tell Mocha to grab it but she keep cheering him. After few tries, Mocha finally grabs the rope and Tromp able to climbs out the well. Tromp able to throws the bag of coins outside the well. Before he could get out the well by himself, Mocha decided to release the rope to cheer and causing Tromp to fall back into the well. Tromp landed safely on the pillow inside the well but pissed by Mocha. Mocha is seen decorates the well and put random signs to cheer Tromp to get out of the well. She sees the bag of coins, thought it's just a random bag and decided to throws it away. Swindler is seen selling random bags at the park and convinces Snappy to buy one. The bag of coins later landed and crushes Swindler, which shocks Snappy and turns his sight towards the well. Snappy sees Mocha cheering on Tromp, but not helping him much. Snappy decided to help Tromp to get him out of the well anyway. Tromp throws the rope to him but Snappy accidentally cuts the rope as soon he grabs it. Snappy trying to find a way to help Tromp out.He sees a wooden ladder that Mocha used as a sign. He wanted to use it but Mocha quickly pushes him away as she thinks Snappy gonna ruins her sign. Mocha puts the ladder away and accidentally smashes Snappy's head as soon she turns around with the ladder. Tromp sees 2 plungers under the pillow he landed and decided to use it to climb up the well. Meanwhile, Mocha finally realizes she could use the ladder to help Tromp out. Mocha immediately throws the ladder into the well to help Tromp to get out. The ladder somehow hits climbing Tromp and ripped off both of his arms, also causing him to falls again. Mocha still giving him "support" by cheering him and throwing some ribbons. Tromp is dying inside the well and losing so much blood. Mocha sees the bucket at the well and decorating it instead. Tromp sees this and telling Mocha to use the bucket to save him. Mocha immediately drops the bucket down and breaks on Tromp's head. Before she can raises him up, Mocha is distracted by Mag who's trying to steal the coins from the bag. Mocha has losing interest towards Tromp and begin to cheers Mag up instead. Mag thought Mocha gonna catch him and trying to run away until tripped by her ribbons and falls down the well. Mag landed directly on dead Tromp with the bucket, which breaks his spine. Mocha, giving her "support", throws the bag of coins that Mag wanted into the well. Mag ended up mutilated by a shower of coins acting as bullets. On the next day, Billy-Bob walking towards the well and raising the bucket from it. He thought he would get some water because it's heavy, but only sees Tromp's head inside the bucket before throws the bucket down. The episode ends when Mocha reappears and picks up another coin on the ground, then throws it into the well. Moral "The best of healers is good cheer!" Deaths *Swindler is crushed by a bag of coins. *Snappy's head is smashed by the ladder. *Tromp's head is fatally wounded by broken wooden bucket. *Mag is mutilated by a shower of coins. Injuries *Tromp's arms are ripped off. *Mag breaks his spine. Trivia *Auzy and Polleina are seen in the background. *Lumpy's doll appears along with the trashes inside the well. *Mocha is responsible to all deaths in this episode. *Mag's death is similar to Petunia's injuries before her death in "As You Wish". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes